


Riding On

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-02
Updated: 2000-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray jus ride.This story is a sequel toRiding the Riv.





	Riding On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

ride3

Title: Riding on  
Author: Pita Patter  
Series: Ride Forever  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio   
Rating: NC-17, slash.  
Warning: Third part of a riding trilogy. This is a sequel to Riding a Horse and Riding the Riv, yet it stands on its own. This time it is the mishandling of gorgeous Canadian Mounties by dreamy Italian cops. Comments at  
Teaser: Ray and Benny just ride.  
Date: Nov 30th 2000.

****

Riding on

 

The door to apartment 3J in 221 West Racine flung open violently and the two figures came inside already entwined in each other, lips locked, moaning, panting. The temperature inside the stark abode rose several degrees. Despite the dying light of the day denouncing the incoming night, not a single light was turned on the apartment. The air was crackling with sexual energy.

"Hum... (kiss) Don't you (kiss) have to get back (kiss) to the Consulate?"

"The Inspector (kiss) gave me the rest (kiss) of the day off to (kiss) practice."

"Good idea (kiss). Let's practice."

They tumbled together in bed and they yet couldn't get their hands off each other, hands groping awkwardly to undo buttons, lanyards, belts, with their lips meshed together, tongues in serious duel. The hands kept on travelling around, flinging clothes on the floor and exploring each other's bodies.

Ray Vecchio felt like he had flown out of his body and now there was a desperate passion man in his place. Everything happened so fast. One minute Benny and he were keeping each other company, like two best friends do. He took Benny outside Chicago to a riding farm, where the Mountie rented a horse and was practising to ride on the Goodwill Parade a few weeks ahead. The next minute, Ray was erect in the woods, and Benny decided to give him the blowjob of a lifetime. Not content with that, a few minutes ago, it was Ray's turn to suck off the Mountie while he was driving the Riv.

It was nothing like Ray had imagined, and it was everything Ray had ever dreamed. The urgency, the passion, the need, the lust - who could ever have thought Benny would be capable of that? And that he could engage in fellatio with such an expertise? Now they were naked, and fiercely engaged in exploring their bodies, and boy, was his dick happy, but still had a hard time believing that \- Wait! What is this sound?

"Way."

//Nah, forget about it, just keep on kissing. Oh, yeah.//

"Way. Way."

"On't ok wi' your wouz hull, 'Enny."

"Sorry." A loud throat-clearing sound.

Ray ignored it. Italian lips travelled on a pale Canadian neck. "Ooh, I like this, Benny."

"Were you serious when you said - oh oh - you said... that in the car?"

"I said (kiss in the neck) many things (kiss on the chest) in the car."

Ray's lips were attached to Benny's nipple. "Oh! Ah! I mean... what you said about my... my... oh dear... my penis... inside your... and your... your..."

"Your dick up my ass and your balls on my cheeks?" There was an artery on Benny's neck that began pulsating faster when Ray pronounced his words. And his whole neck became hotter. Ray found that so cute. "Oh, Benny, you are blushing."

The red was deeper. "I do that... from time to time."

Ray kept his nose in Benny's neck. "I want you to stick your cock inside me, Benny." The artery pounded with blood, tickling Ray's nose. "*All* the way inside, Benny". The tickling grew worse. "Will you do it?" A kiss on the side of the neck and a blow in his ear. "Will you please?"

Benny was shaking. "Oh, Ray... Shouldn't we talk about it?"

Ray kept on caressing his lover, who was staring straight in his eyes. "We can talk later, Benny. I want you inside *now*. I can't wait."

"It's just... that I have never..."

"I haven't either, Benny."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ray."

"I know you will never do that. I trust you with all my heart, Benny."

A melting Canadian snuggled in Ray's arms. "Oh, Ray...Still, we need protection."

"We are tested every three months for the job, right? And I have not been with anyone. Have you?"

"Ray, you know I have not. But still I think..."

"Benny," sighed Ray, "I have imagined this for a long time, and now I am dreaming. I am prepared, and I really need it, OK? Please, Benny, I am asking you. I *need* it"

Benny gulped, the enormity of what he was about to do hitting him finally. "Of course, Ray. Anything you need."

An impatient Ray took the last words as a sign to attack the rest of Benny's clothes with renewed vigour, sprinkling kisses in the newly exposed flesh. Benny realised his lover was in no condition to wait or talk. Frankly, neither was he. So, the Canadian engrossed in the task of using his last vestiges of rational thought to take both their clothes.

When he accomplished the task, he felt the urge to growl. "Hummmmm... Ray..."

Ray moved with the grace of a feline. Even though surrounded by his own feelings, Benny could take a nanosecond to appreciate the beauty of his mobile lover. Ray was beautiful. Not that Benny had imagined differently, but seeing the naked Italian moving all those limbs caused an impact he had never anticipated.

Of course, Benny was still having a hard time believing he had Ray naked, panting and sweaty in his arms, in his bed. Not after all those cold showers every time his mind's eyes pictured this very scene.

"Hmmmmm... Benny..."

There was no greater gift from any deity than the vision of Benny in the nude, thought Ray. He was absolutely perfect in every way, and it just helped to bring his erection up a notch. The Italian could hardly take his mouth or hands off that flawless body, and he longed to be one with Benny, to receive him inside his ass as he had dreamed for so long.

Suddenly, Benny pulled away and flashed Ray a wicked look, "be right back".

Ray whimpered, but in seconds his eyes acquired a gleam of their own when Benny returned to the bed with a small bottle of olive oil in his hands. Benny put the flask down by the floor and got on his hands and knees to hover over Ray, smiling as the green eyes looked up at him in expectation.

Benny leaned in and kissed Ray meticulously, his tongue inside the Italian's mouth alternating deep thrust and slow licks. He supported himself in his elbows and gently made the length oh his body cover Ray's, the thorough touch electrifying both their bodies. Then Benny lay totally on Ray, moving his lips to the side of his neck, to the space behind Ray's delicate ear, tongue flicking inside the shell, panting directly in the ear. Ray shuddered a bit, and Benny smiled, satisfied.

Sharp square hands preceded hot swollen Canadian on the exploration of Ray's lightly furry chest. The attention was making Ray wild, and he had upgraded from panting to silent moaning. Again, as his lips, tongue and some teeth attached to a dark nipple, Benny smiled. That was what he dreamed of doing all those months: driving Ray wild with passion.

Far from being idle, Ray's mobile hands were all over any part of Ben's body he could reach. Slender fingers dived in threads of silky dark hair as oral attention was painstakingly paid to his nipples. This was so good, so good. Who could ever have thought Benny could be so enticing?

When the mouth moved lower, then the enticement was really on. Ben's hands went straight to Ray's thigh, then the inner part of his calf as the mouth travelled on his flat stomach, then down to his navel. In a reflex, Ray's hips went up as the tongue circled around in his navel, the same tongue that tentatively flicked inside and out the navel a few times between the licking of his lower abdomen.

All Benny wanted was to make Ray beg, and it was bound to happen soon. The hands moved up from the inside of the thigh to the junction of hip and leg, then inward. The motion was accompanied by another thrust in the hips and a louder moan. The corners of the mouth submerged in a curly forest of pubic hair rose. Ray's breathing was quick and uneven.

Then Benny finally took the hairy sac between his fingers, making the balls confined in the delicate skin roll delicately from one side to the other, while Ray's head went from one side to the other. Gently, Benny's arms spread Ray's legs, as the weeping burgundy cock was fully erect, pointing to the ceiling, filled with blood, totally deprived of Benny's attention. From experience, Benny knew it would begin to ache in seconds. Or maybe less time.

"Benny... Please...!"

Definitely less time.

Benny took pity on his lover, who could hardly say anything, and took him gently in his mouth, opening it wide to harbour at least the whole head. Ray whimpered loudly, his head thrown back in pleasure. Benny felt his own penis twitching at the sound, the smell, the feel and the taste of Ray's exquisite cock. He still remembered everything that had happened in the desert field where they took the horse, but now he had time to explore, to relish in sensations.

All Ray could envision in his mind were sensation and colours, and there was definitely much more than mere warm and wetness in Benny's mouth. His cock was eager for the Canadian mouth, and it was secure, safe. Once more, it was the blowjob of a lifetime, as only Benny could do to him.

While keeping the oral attentions to Ray's cock, Benny slid his hands to cup Ray's firm buttocks and knead the flesh between his fingers. Even though his mouth was so full of such a luscious cock, Benny felt the urge to sink his teeth in the delicious ass. Then his cock twitched again as he realised in a few minutes he would be sinking his penis in that mouth-watering derriere. 

"Oh, Benny. Benny... Please..."

Reluctantly, Benny left Ray's cock and took the oil. Seeing that, Ray quickly sat up and asked, "Let me help".

He took the oil from Benny's hand and poured some in his hand, as Benny went closer to him. Then Ray's warmed the oily in his hands and began to spread it in Benny's cock sensuously. "Oh, Benny... Can't wait to get this inside me..."

The cock twitched again and it was Benny's turn to moan. Having lubed Benny generously, Ray handed him the oil and asked, "Please Benny, prepare me to have you in me."

"Ray... How...?"

Ray just flipped on the bed and in a flash he was on all fours, wiggling his butt in ill-concealed anxiety. "Please, Benny, hurry."

Benny coated his fingers in oils and kneeled behind Ray, asking, "Ready?"

"Yes, please, Benny."

Carefully, Benny parted the cheeks and took his finger to caress the tight opening in circular movements, eliciting gasps and muffled sighs from Ray. The Mountie looked at the tiny puckered hole, and for a moment, he thought his engorged cock would hurt Ray immensely. But his doubt lasted a second only, as Ray's moans reminded him that with proper preparation a poor performance would indeed be prevented.

His finger slid cautiously inside Ray, and the Italian once more gasped. After a few seconds, until Ray could get used to the sensation, Benny rotated the finger, and Ray sighed in pleasure. It was time to put a second finger, and Benny was always careful not to hurt his partner in any way. Ray never gave any sign of discomfort, and he even pushed back towards Benny's hands to make sure it was OK. When the third finger was introduced, Ray gasped and wriggled his ass, a voice horse coming from his throat, "Benny... please do it now..."

Benny almost became undone at the tone of need in his lover's voice. "Ray, you have to tell me if it hurts."

"I won't know if it does until you do it, Benny".

"Understood."

Benny used his oily hand to guide his cock to the tight hole and made its pink swollen head touch the opening. The mere touch seemed to send shivers down Ray's whole body, and he even thrust back, trying to make the contact and pleading, "Please, Benny, please..."

Unable to cope with the need in Ray's voice, Benny slid gently inside him, passing past the tight ring of muscles. He felt like entering a dimensional portal. He was surrounded by heat and a pleasant tightness that gently allowed him access to further sensations. Benny kept coming and was warmly received inside Ray's body.

Ray could feel tears welling up behind his eyes. They were not tears of physical pain, and they were not products of sadness. Instead, it was a sweet distress of recognition. That was the other half he seemed to be missing his whole life. He recognised it as if it was some long lost brother. He recognised it maybe from other lifetimes, from a distant land beyond mortality. It was sheer recognition of everything that made him whole and invincible. With Benny by his side, he was not afraid of anything.

After the first few minutes of getting used to the sensations, Benny could not help to begin to move inside Ray, his hands moving to caress the back of his lover, and he leaned in to kiss the nape of his delicious neck.

"Ray Ray my Ray..."

"I am yours, Benny..."

Benny sped up his movements and reached on the front to grab Ray's penis and pump it. Ray also thrust back in kind. At the same time, Benny tried to vary the angle of his thrust, not breaking the rhythm, pounding and pumping, pounding and pumping. 

"Oh, Benny... You keep it up and... I won't be able to... Oh, Benny, I will..."

"Please, Ray, I am here for you. I want to see you."

Benny's beautiful cock-tip found a tiny bundle of nerves inside Ray's body. The Italian keened, and began to move in earnest, mumbling things Benny could not understand. The moans turned into cries, that went louder and louder.

Benny could feel the explosion coming, and he wanted to warn Ray as well as make him come, too. He hit and hit his prostate, gyrating his hips while entering Ray. The cop bucked, totally out of control, with loud screams of pleasure. Then there was a silent blast inside Benny and the Canadian went stiff, flinging his head back and opening his mouth in a silent cry. Feeling his body turning inside out, Benny fountained his hot liquid semen in the insides of Ray's body. His pleasure triggered Ray's own, and with a noisy outburst, Ray spurted his spunk all over Benny's hand. All Ray's muscles turned into jelly and his knees failed him. He collapsed on the cot bringing Benny with him, the bed complaining loudly when both bodies hit the mattress.

For various minutes, there was no movement but the heaving and no noise but the panting. Sluggishly, Ben was able to take some of his weight from Ray's back, and rolled them both to their sides, his rapidly softening penis still inside Ray's anus. He didn't want to let go this earnest and unblemished connection. Ben could not understand why he as so reluctant to let it happen in the first place. Prejudice, he realised. Good thing Ray had prevented him from ever trying it.

Ray had his heart going three times faster than normal, and it did not had any sign of recovery so soon. But he felt great. He never imagined his first experience in sharing a man's bed could be so transcendental. Ray could honestly say that he wanted to share not only his bed, but also the rest of his life with the Mountie. But Ben was such a different and intriguing man. Would he take it well?

"I love you, you know?"

"I love you, too, Ray. I thought you knew."

//Ray sounds so sad. Oh, dear. Did I do something to upset him?//

"I don't want to let you go, Benny."

"Ray?"

"If you don't want this to continue, I..."

"Why would I not want that? I love you, Ray."

Ray could not stand anymore not to look in his lover's face, and turned around. They were in each other arms again, their foreheads touching. Benny could see the anguish in Ray's Mediterranean features. "I love you, Ray."

"I love you, too, Benny. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The smile capable of lightening up at least five Canadian provinces appeared in Benny's face, and Ray felt his heart racing. "So now you want to talk?"

Ray also smiled. "Yeah, you Canadian Mountie. I just want you to know that... even though I was reluctant to talk before, I want you around. I love you, Benny. I don't want to lose you."

"Why do you say so, Ray? You won't lose me."

"I am not sure of what you want, Benny. So I better keep downright sincere. I want more than a simple relationship, because your friendship means a lot to me. I want you as my friend always, sex or no sex. I want you by my side in the field, too, because I have never known any cop better than you. I want you also in my bed. I also want you in your bed. And in the shower, too. I would not mind if we could do it in the Consulate, either. But you have to ask me to do it in the Riv, though. The car is very impressionable."

Benny grinned. "I want that, too. I want to surprise you, Ray. But you can be sure that I love you like I never loved anyone in my life. Actually, I never thought anyone could love me, Ray. I never gave it much thought, either, until you came along. Until today, I never thought I could ever tell you that, either. My love for you is so strange and frightening to me. I am doing things I have never done, and I am not afraid, not as long as you are with me."

"That is exactly how I feel, Benny. With you by my side, I can face what we surely will face with no fear. My family is something that may hurt, but I am not giving you up. We have to tactful to tell them."

"You want them to know?"

"Yeah, I won't be able to hide it. Besides, it is better this way, and we can avoid someone finding out on us. But we won't tell anything until we are ready, OK?

"Ok, Ray. I will support you in any decision you make. I will not let you down."

"So, you think that this is... forever?"

"I am sure it is, Ray."

Ray took a serious expression. "Benny, what are we going to do?"

Ben took a joyful expression. "Make love again?"

Ray closed his eyes with an enormous smile. "I would love that, but not right now. I am still... sensitive."

There was a look of pain in Benny's eyes. "Did I hurt you? Oh, Ray I am..."

"No, it was not your fault. It was supposed to happen. Everything is fine. But..."

"But what Ray?"

"But the night is still young and I want to spend it all with you. I need you to do things to me and I want to do other things to you. Is that alright with you?"

"But Ray what about your family?"

"I told you: we will tell them whenever we are ready."

"No, I mean about this evening."

"I will call Ma later. Not now, though." He moved to capture Benny's lips with his own briefly. "Now I want to follow the Dragon Lady's orders". 

Benny's eyes went wide. "What does the Inspector have to do with anything?"

Ray's lips went to his chest and then he raised his head to make their eyes meet. "She told you to practice, Benny. So, let's practice." And he dived down again.

Benny gasped and barely had time to answer, "Understood."

The End.

* * *


End file.
